Wings of Hope
by soccergurl31294
Summary: As everything fell apart, she struggled to remain strong. Hope, it seemed, had forsaken the people, and the White Hand enveloped them in fear. Little did she know hope would arise out of the midst of the darkness, bringing with it love and friendship to last an eternity. Legolas/OC Rating might change to M for later chapters.
1. A Day Without Hope

**I do not own any_ Lord of the Rings_ characters. I only own Leandha (pronounced "Leen-da") at this point. I hope you enjoy this story! I have great plans for it and will not delete it. **

**Also, pictures of characters, dresses, etc. are on my website which you can access from the link on my profile page. Check it out!**

* * *

Rays of sun streamed in through the window as it signaled the approach of the new day. The young woman squinted and burrowed deeper in the warmth of her fur bed. Days in Rohan seemed almost pointless with the king's increasing illness and the growing shadow of Isengard looming above the horse lands. If it weren't for Eowyn, her best friend and confidant, Leandha would have stayed in the comfort and safety of her room all day, with no bothersome guards or slimy advisers, namely Wormtongue, around.

With a sigh Leandha stretched and grabbed her brush made of fine horse hair. After running it through her long black curls she grabbed a light blue dress from the cutout in the wall and threw it on, taking care to lace up the back. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she exited her room and headed for the main hall.

Before she turned the corner, she was ambushed by Eowyn who was in tears with her face contorted with grief.

"They found Theodred. Eomer did, along with the rest of the men. He was lying in a stream by the Fords of Isen badly wounded."

"Is he-" Leandha couldn't bring herself to say the words, as she held her breath waiting for the answer.

Eowyn shook her head. "Not yet, but it may not be long." She grabbed her hand as they walked to Theodred's room to see the wounded prince.

"I do not know how to break the news to uncle" Eowyn told her as Leandha followed and pondered on the same thought.

* * *

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas looked back at his dwarf friend who was struggling to keep the pace set by Aragorn. With a smirk, he noted the dwarf's shortness of breath and heard his incessant grumbling.

In his heart, he prayed to the Valar that Merry and Pippin were alive and well. Even though the elven prince did not mingle with them as much of the rest of the now broken Fellowship, he still held a fondness and love for them in his heart as he did for Frodo and Sam. Those two had set out for Mordor, and Legolas found himself wondering at Aragorn's confidence in letting them make the dangerous journey to the Black Lands alone.

He was snapped back to the present at Aragorn's exclamation and observed the object in his hands. It was one of the hobbits' elven clasps. Legolas' gray-blue eyes scanned their surroundings cautiously.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall. We are right on their trail," Aragorn told his two companions as he began tracking the Uruk-hai footprints once more.

"Let us hope this is not a wild warg chase, and those two hobbits are dead" Gimli mumbled under his breath.

Legolas, picking it up with his keen elven hearing, could only agree secretly as the three picked up their pace once more.

* * *

"Leandha!"

The sound of her name being called made her glance towards the entrance to the room. Eomer walked to where she was positioned next to Theodred's bedside and swept her up into a brotherly hug.

"You have returned!" Leandha smiled, despite her sadness. "It is wonderful to see you. I just wish the circumstances were not so grim." After returning his hug, she went back to wiping Theodred's brow with a cool rag. Eowyn had wandered to the kitchens to procure some food, leaving Leandha to nurse Theodred.

"His condition isn't improving?" Eomer's statement wasn't really a question but a growing reality for everyone. At this rate, the young prince of Rohan would not live through the night.

"We have done all we can do," Leandha told him softly, tears threatening to fall from her pure blue eyes. "I am sorry."

Eomer's face darkened and he clenched his fists. "That snake Wormtongue! Everyday he poisons my uncle's mind! Our king has become no more than a pawn for Saruman!"

Placing a hand on his arm to calm him down, Leandha nodded. "Grima is definitely not a friend of Rohan any longer. But let us save our anger towards him. I believe there will be time for that. Right now your uncle must be told of Theodred's condition."

Nodding reluctantly, Eomer made to leave the room and with a glance back at his friend and cousin, headed to the main hall.

After her friend left, Leandha closed her eyes and prayed silently to the Valar that King Theoden wouldn't be utterly defeated by his son's impending death.

"I know I am just a half-elf, a _peredhil,_but please Vala. Rescue us from the treachery and deceit which surrounds our land. Grant us hope in the shroud of darkness and bring this kingdom to the light once more."

As Leandha finished her prayer, Theodred stirred and she continued wiping his forehead while her mind continued to race, and her thoughts took a different turn. Suddenly her prayer felt foolish. "Who am I fooling? Hope has perished. It will never again exist in Rohan."

Little did she know how wrong she was as three companions raced to find their halfling friends. Three companions, soon to be four, that would journey to Edoras.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up shortly. Please review. It would be much appreciated. I would also like to say that this is not going to be a typical Legolas/OC. I am making this story unique and different than other stories out there. Leandha's story will be revealed in the coming chapters.  
**


	2. Fallen Embers

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dusk had settled over the land as Leandha continued to nurse Theodred. She had not moved from his side and felt weariness settle over her soul. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder only to realize it was Eowyn, who was looking refreshed and clean in a white dress.

"I will take over Leandha. You must get some rest. Theodred wouldn't want you to deprive yourself of it." She grabbed the wet cloth out of her hands, and gently pushed her towards the doorway. "I will send word if his condition changes."

Nodding tiredly, Leandha gave her a quick hug. "Thank you my dear friend. You are being so strong through all of this."

"With Eomer gone, it is all we have left," Eowyn replied, as tears threatened to fall. Only hours earlier, Eomer had been banished along with his band of Rohirrim.

"Wormtongue will pay for this," Leandha reassured her. "We must try to trust in the Valar."

Eowyn looked at her in surprise. "I thought you did not believe in the Valar, especially after being rejected by your own people!"

"All of these events have had me thinking recently. I still do not have faith in the Valar completely, but it is as you said earlier. Hope and inner strength are all we have left." Leandha told her as she bid her goodnight and headed for her room.

* * *

The land of Rohan passed by in a blur as Legolas followed Gandalf, nudging Arod into a steady gallop after Shadowfax with Gimli grumbling on the uncomfortable nature of riding at such a speed. Behind Arod, Aragorn had a firm hold on Hasufel and was encouraging him to move faster.

Many things had happened earlier that day. They had come across a group of Rohirrim and their lord, who Legolas guessed was Eomer, the king's nephew. They learned he and his men raided a Uruk-hai camp that fortnight and that Merry and Pippin had disappeared into Fangorn Forest. Upon their search in Fangorn, they discovered Gandalf the Grey to be alive, now called Gandalf the White after defeating the balrog and returning to Middle Earth.

Now they were headed to Edoras, Rohan's chief city, to see how the situation fared in King Theoden's court. From what they had heard, the situation was ill and not boding well for the horse-land's fate.

As they topped a grassy hill, Gandalf ordered Shadowfax to a stop as Legolas pulled Arod up beside him. The group could not help but gaze in awe at the magnificent hill with the Golden Hall perched at the very top.

"Edoras, home of King Theoden and his company. I fear the situation is worse than it appears. We must be cautious," Gandalf warned the group as they began the gallop across the field to the city.

As they got closer to the entrance, they slowed to a trot and continued to observe the sight before them.

"I have never seen such a city," Gimli murmured from where he was seated behind him on Arod. "Of course I've lived underground for most of my life."

Legolas nodded at his friend's remark. "It is unlike what I am used to as well. Mirkwood is nothing like this, and it is a far cry from Lothlorien. However, it does resemble Minas Tirith in its structure, but of course that is a much grander city."

"Yes and once our friend Aragorn is king, then we shall be honored guests in that grand city!" Gimli exclaimed with a gruff laugh and looked at Aragorn who immediately looked away and chose to make no comment.

Although he wanted to rebuke Gimli for his comment, Legolas knew he meant no harm. It was true Aragorn was Isildur's heir but he was reluctant to become king for reasons not really known to any of them.

"He would be a good king, the best Gondor and Arnor had ever seen since the first age, " Legolas thought. But he understood his plight. His own father, King Thranduil was anxious for him to become king of Mirkwood and continue the royal elven line of Greenwood royals.

He just didn't understand that he wasn't ready to rule. There was so much he wanted to experience before accepting the job of becoming king, getting married and producing an heir. His thoughts would have continued had Gandalf not made a comment to Gimli.

"Oh stop your fretting master dwarf! What makes you think you won't be an honored guest at Edoras?" His eyes twinkled at his lighthearted joke and Legolas couldn't help but smile at the dwarf's grumbling about "grumpy Gandalf."

* * *

A persistent knocking woke Leandha up from her sound sleep as she yawned sleepily. "One moment!" she called.

Getting out of her bed, she threw on the blue dress from earlier and opened the door to reveal Iona, one of Eowyn's maids.

"Forgive the disturbance my lady, but Lady Eowyn asked me to fetch you. It's his highness, Prince Theodred-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Leandha rushed from the room and entered the dimly lit hall with thoughts of pure dread running through her mind. Her mind could process nothing as she continued towards Theodred's room where Eowyn was crumpled in a ball with her arms on the bed.

"He is gone," Eowyn breathed with a tear stained face as silent sobs shook her body and she stared at her cousin's lifeless but peaceful face. Leandha felt tears make their way down her own face as she wrapped her friend in a tight hug.

The two young women sobbed and clung to each other as they grieved for a lost cousin, dear friend, and the fear of what would become of them with no solid protection from Saruman's manipulations.

After minutes passed and their sobs quieted down, Leandha untangled herself from Eowyn's grasp and stood, wiping her eyes with the long sleeve of her dress. "I suppose I will see to the funeral preparations. You take your time and grieve for your cousin."

"Now it is I who will thank you," Eowyn told her quietly with gratefulness etched upon her face.

With another shaky smile, Leandha left her friend in the somber room and began walking to the main hall.

She paused in her steps as she felt her elven senses picking up another presence in the hall with her.

"And what, is the elven maiden of Rohan doing at this time of morning out of her chambers?" A slimy voice asked as she whirled around to meet the slippery figure of Grima Wormtongue, his eyes appraising her slowly.

Lifting her face defiantly, Leandha narrowed her gaze. "I am going to see to Prince Theodred's funeral plans, my lord. Lady Eowyn is stricken with grief and is not in the frame of mind to do so."

He said nothing as he continued to stare at her with a beady glint in his eyes before he spoke. "Lady Eowyn is fortunate to have a friend such as yourself, and one so beautiful at that." Grima walked closer to her and reached out a hand to lift a curl. "Hair as black as midnight, but still so fair, even more so than the Lady Eowyn," he purred.

Remembering his obvious lust for her friend, Leandha recoiled in disgust and fear. "You stay away from her, worm! Do not perpetuate her suffering!"

Chuckling darkly, his eyes flashed to anger as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer roughly. "You know I desire the lady, yes? Well she is not the only one," his eyes raked down her body once more, humiliating her. "An elven maiden is a prize, especially one who is so beautiful and stands out among the weeds of Rohan like a blooming flower," he hissed and leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"You are all alone. Both of you are. And there will be no rescue or salvation for either one of you." With that said, he released her and eyed her once more before turning and entering the hallway to Theodred's chambers.

She watched him go, shaking in fear and despair as she realized the truth of his words. Not even realizing she was crying, she wiped the rest of her tears and resolved herself to be strong while they waited for a savior.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon and Legolas and Leandha will meet then! **


End file.
